


【曼豆腐】面包店里总有猫等着你

by BroTomoya



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroTomoya/pseuds/BroTomoya
Summary: 一个面包店、猫以及吻的小故事，送给阿泽太太。祝阿泽太太生日快乐，每天都甜。（我也不知道为什么我总在写面包店）
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Mario Mandžukić
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	【曼豆腐】面包店里总有猫等着你

**Author's Note:**

> 请大家多多支持万万的 @rl9coffee！
> 
> LINK： bit.ly/2R89cDV

曼朱基奇第一次走进这间咖啡店的时候，莱万多夫斯基刚从午睡中醒来，半边脸被袖子压出滑稽的压痕，另一半被午后的阳光晒得发红。他穿着普通的绒料卫衣和一条扩口的休闲裤，柔软的前发垂下来，整个人像是套在揉皱了的纸袋里，浑身上下散发着亲和的气质。

他的小店开在街边不起眼的角落，周边所有的店铺看起来都比它的生意好，像是便宜的租金有一大半都花在了这令人惊叹的午后阳光上了，店里只有莱万一人，在曼朱基奇打量店铺的时候，轻轻抿出一个微笑。

他的德语有着可爱的外国口音。

曼朱基奇也用德语回应他。

曼朱基奇对甜食的态度微妙，他像是糖果山的恶龙，蛋糕堡的狮子，身为健身房老板，站在绝对的制高点俯瞰人们（尤其是他们的会员们）那些偷偷摸摸的甜味小爱好。

店里的座位全部空着，选了张避开阳光的桌坐下，可以挨着飘窗，也可以满足他对店主的好奇心。

“您是我今天第一位客人。”莱万站在桌前说。

曼朱基奇保持沉默，随即对菜单上各种猫咪主题的咖啡和蛋糕皱起了眉头。

店主紧张地背起手，在阳光下，曼朱基奇能看到他的虹膜泛出奇异的蓝色，“如果不喜欢，也可以不做成那样。”他快速收起菜单，在手里卷了卷，柔软而干燥的手指虚握成拳头。

“我叫莱维。”

曼朱基奇这才注意到他猫爪形状的金属胸牌上好长一串名字。

“就叫我莱维吧，没关系的。”他又卷了卷菜单，然后兀自点了点头，像是闻到了后厨飘出来的可疑糊味，他快步冲回厨房，留下被气流吹得飘起来的门帘布。

“我还什么都没点呢。”曼朱基奇咕哝到。

曼朱基奇显然热爱莱维店里的食物。他俩每天都会见面，莱维研发了各种猫爪菠萝包、猫角包以及猫咪拉花咖啡；而曼朱基奇则拥有了他自己的特属座位和套餐。

在这宝贵的半小时下午茶时间里，一切似乎按下暂停，等到莱维摆好从后厨拿出的新面包，曼朱基奇多半已经不在了，几张钞票压在空杯下面，硬币们在桌上闪闪发亮；他们未曾多聊，曼朱基奇试着看清胸牌上的名字，可每次都会被那双蓝眼睛吸引了注意力。

曼朱基奇很享受每天的陪伴，像他每天必须去秘密花园赴约，规律无奇的生活里也有了波澜，莱维永远会在有香味的阳光里等他。

一旦这种期盼落空，随之而来的就会是巨大的失望。

莱维百无聊赖地趴在柜台上，他沉默的客人迟到了半个小时。分针和秒针再次重合，咔嚓咔嚓的把他的小希望剪碎吹散，过了这个时间，就不会来了——莱维深知那人下午的作息。

他解下围裙，走出柜台，一屁股坐在曼朱基奇的固定座位上。如果他愿意，现在就可以让自己下班；但那样未免也太狼狈了，如果晚上有人来吃泡芙呢，如果有人想尝尝猫布丁呢，咖啡店又不是为某一个人开的，莱维倏地坐起来，吃掉了厨房里留了一天的猫布丁。

没有人不喜欢精心编排的巧遇，像发现外套口袋里落下的一些零钱，明知是来自自己的馈赠，却总是热爱这份惊喜。

这些天的克罗地亚人心情不错，就连上班时候也哼着歌，步伐轻快。

他放下笔，伸个懒腰，发现中午订的外卖早就已经冷了。曼朱基奇的工作被拖到下午，春天的到来让健身房的生意格外好，又赶上一批新器材到货，以至于闷头忙到现在。曼朱基奇处理问题向来不喜欢拖拖拉拉，专注、果决，甚至有些不顾其他；但现如今他的时间也不再是他自己的，每到下午他都会溜号到面包店里，不知道这是怎么了，只是想尽办法将工作拦在秘密花园外面。

当他还是地方业余球队的球员时，他是一脸生人勿进的Mr.no good；之后他和几个哥们儿搞了家健身房，一只大眼睛八哥犬成了他的生活新伴侣；随后健身房越做越大，他逐渐发现自己身边除了一条狗，连个能说话的人都没有，社交生活被装进了真空泡泡中；直到那天他发现了这家小店，一位笑起来脸上有一对大括号的面包店店员，傻乎乎地戳破了他的泡泡。

他想看看还能不能见到他的面包店莱维，分针和时针摆出八点二十，看起来像莱维的两条眉毛，曼朱基奇叹口气，拉开窗帘，关掉电脑，把车钥匙攥进手里。

他把车开进时常拥堵的小路，等到他终于来到面包店门口，店面早已大门紧闭；摇下车窗，“早十晚十啊，”他眯着眼睛打量店门上的营业时间，“急着回家吗，莱维。”

他把店门口的联系电话抄在车里的餐巾纸上，折了两折塞进上衣兜，曼朱基奇徒生一股烦躁。

莱维和他不一样，莱维有家。

“也对啊，只有你不正常。”他盯着后视镜里的自己，把车倒出了狭小的街道。

他再一次见到莱维是第三天的中午，姑且算是见到了。

面包店的门开着，曼朱基奇松了口气，不过店里好像并没有人——就连莱维都不在。他坐在自己的专属座位上，谢天谢地这硌人的铁艺椅子没有被店主撤掉，说明至少他还是受欢迎。

或许应该给后厨的人一个惊喜，他并没有急着按响呼叫铃，只低头打量背得滚瓜烂熟的菜单，余光瞥见柜台上多了一只白色的、软乎乎的动物。这动物警觉地瞪大眼睛，不用猜，它和它的主人有着同样迷人的蓝眼睛。

它站起来，迈着优雅的步子向曼朱基奇走来。

哦，好极了。

曼朱基奇拍拍膝盖，引得对方竖起尾巴，“来啊，”他继续拍着大腿，勾勾手，一只布偶猫在脚下看着他，面部的深色花纹围绕在湛蓝的眼睛周围，半透明的胡须在阳光下闪闪发光。尾巴像菖蒲一样立在身后，它咪呜地叫了一声，甚至抬起了一只脚爪，露出粉色肉垫。

曼朱基奇有一瞬间想偷猫。

“快过来，”他张开手掌，“莱维让你看店真是太冒失了。”他笑了，布偶猫张了张嘴，却没有出声。

“是真的，”他甚至叹了口气，“万一被偷走了怎么办。”

布偶猫像装了弹簧一样窜上他的膝盖。

曼朱基奇轻轻抚摸着它：它的毛发在阳光下像缎子一样柔顺，纯白的颜色在深色牛仔裤上格外显眼，饱满的肉垫藏在同样毛茸茸的爪子里，侧躺着翻过身来，粉色精巧的鼻头微翘，瓣嘴上是柔软的须须。布偶猫的颈圈藏在蓬松的毛发里，挂着一块金属的铭牌，亮闪闪地藏在绒毛里，时隐时现——曼朱基奇对那个再熟悉不过了，一长串异国的名字，他直到现在才能好好逐字地看完整，试着读了一遍，腿上的猫发出可疑的呼噜声，他抓了抓猫肚子“莱维比你可爱多了”。

“不过他现在好像在后厨迷了路，”曼朱基奇完全忘记了自己此行的目的，他早就放下菜单，并拢腿坐着，双手耙着猫毛——别人的猫，就是要撸个够——“没关系，我不会吃光整个面包店的。”

布偶猫仰躺着，任由他抚摸，缓慢眨着眼，曼朱基奇的傻笑倒映在蓝色的眼睛里。

“我有一个疑问，”曼朱基奇自言自语，“莱维他，”他说，“是不是在用猫敷衍我？”

布偶猫像是听懂了似的瞪着他，收起两条后腿，狠狠地踹到他布满纹身的手臂上。

“不过也算正常，谁没有自己的生活呢，”曼朱基奇还在嘟囔，“不像我，一天到晚只有这会儿能和喜欢的人说说话。”撸猫的手法逐渐纯熟，手底下的猫儿又被他揉得眯起眼来，肚子热烘烘的，他扒开腹部的绒毛，轻轻把它们往同个方向梳理。

从暄软略微卷曲的脖颈，顺到蓬松的猫屁股，偶尔被搔到痒处，后腿还会快速抖动几下，然后四肢向边上张得更开，整只猫摊开在曼朱基奇腿上。

门铃声突然响起。

有一瞬间，曼朱基奇觉得裤子被猫爪狠狠地勾了一下，腿上一轻，温顺的毛团像颗炮弹一样窜了下去，他还没有反应过来，布偶猫已经钻进了后厨，留膝盖上一堆猫毛。

“这就是你说的面包店啊——”

曼朱基奇完全忘记了，之前跟健身房里的同事托马斯聊过这家店，甚至邀请过他来照顾莱维的生意。现在他的好同事正领着自己的男朋友大摇大摆地往店里走，只是多了两个人而已，这家小店就像要被撑破了。

与此同时，从后厨的方向发出噗嗤的一声，菖蒲一样的猫尾倏地变成一道光。

莱维——面包店真正的主人，着急忙慌地从后厨跑了出来。

曼朱基奇张大了嘴巴。猫咪颈圈正戴在莱维的脖子上，铭牌闪闪发亮。

他开始努力回想，刚才都碰了哪里：一对毛茸茸的猫蛋蛋出现在脑海里，还有一根毛茸茸的——幸好当时没有用手指弹。

“抱歉啊，”曼朱基奇挠挠手心，“我完全忘记了之前向托马斯他们介绍过你的店，”他看了眼挑完面包要离开的好同事，“也没想到他们今天就有空过来，打断了你的——呃，晒太阳时间。还买走了那么多面包。”

曼朱基奇觉得，不能让他一个人尴尬。

于是，他冲着莱维吹了一个飘乎乎的、悠扬的流氓哨。

“在找这个吗。”曼朱基奇的手指在脖子周围比比划划。

“其实，”他继续指指莱维脖子上的铭牌：“你还不如一直这么戴着。”

店长莱维，也是布偶猫莱维，正用指甲扣着柜台桌面，一脸警觉地看着他。

我好喜欢猫的，软乎乎的家畜。曼朱基奇把话说得像背台词，末了还勾起一边嘴角笑了。

莱维想起之前，他在那个人腿上，翻着肚皮，肆意享受着阳光，顺便张开了腿，甚至还露出了——顿时觉得后脊背起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，就连脖子上的项圈都变紧了不少。

取下项圈，换成猫爪形的铭牌，重新在胸前夹好。

“莱维，”他站起身来，“我正想养只猫呢”向前逼近几步，莱维向后退。

“猫咪，”他的舌头轻轻接触上颚，发出特有的、逗猫发出的声音，“下次我可以用猫薄荷买你的面包吗？”

莱维盯着他，眼睛里起了一层雾。

操，好像玩过缩了。

曼朱基奇觉得更尴尬了。

“打烊了。”莱维开始整理架子上剩下的面包，小声嘟囔，食品夹和托盘被他倒弄得咔咔作响。

“你今天关挺早啊。”曼朱基奇不为所动。

“关门了！请回吧！”

“门上写着到晚上十点呢，现在刚下午”他唯一的客人盯着他，“旷工不是好习惯。”

“我是老板，我说今天打烊了。”

莱维已经把所有剩下的面包处理完了，手里拎着一个大袋子，“你现在可以走了！”工作用的围裙被解开，随意地搭在椅背上，曼朱基奇看着他把铭牌也摘下来，扔进抽屉里时发出啪地一声。“我要回家了，你爱去哪随意。”

他真的生气了，手里除了那个巨大的口袋，还握了一根法棍。

在那根法棍落在他的脑袋或者屁股上之前，曼朱基奇还算识趣地退出了莱维的面包店；汽车在窄小的街道上掉头，他能够清楚地借住反光镜看到面包店里的灯逐渐暗下来，莱维垂着脑袋从店里走出去，手里提着可笑的一口袋面包。

当他再一次路过面包店的时候，失望地发现这家小店果然还没有开始营业；店里的桌椅还像他离开那天一样摆放，围裙甚至都还搭在椅子上：曼朱基奇抚摸着门把手上的挂牌，一只猫盘着身体呼呼大睡，上面印着CLOSE。

莱维第一次见到那堆东西，是他把老顾客赶走后的周二。店门口被摆放了一堆花花绿绿的圆柱物体，但愿那不是附近小孩子的恶作剧，或者是哪个粗心的过路人忘了东西在这。

走近些查看，原来是被人磊了几罐猫粮罐头。

是他没吃过的品牌，莱维的疑惑马上被猫罐头上的一张字条解开：

对不起，还想吃你的面包。送给面包店。——M.M

莱维决定让面包店正常营业。反正他不认识什么M.M，他的朋友里也没有什么M.M。是真的，他只是知道有人想念他的面包而已，才不是因为别的。

隔天就下了场雨。

莱维发现，无论店面是否开门，门口都会被放上礼物和奇怪的字条，落款都是那位M.M先生或者女士。不过，字条的内容每天都在变，不变的只有“送给面包店”。

面包店是谁哦，哼。

这次因为下雨，礼物被包在两层塑料纸里，旁边还立了一把小小的玩具雨伞。

又是送给面包店，M.M今天也来得很早啊。

顺带一说，曼朱基奇依旧是面包店的常客，当莱维走过来的时候，曼朱基奇也担心过热水壶里的东西会泼到自己裤裆上。今天没有拉花，他的杯子里是一杯平平无奇的咖啡，没有猫爪，也没有猫猫睡觉的图案，曼朱基奇看着壶嘴安全地离开他的座位，看了看莱维，眼睛又蓝又大，目视前方，就算他道谢也没有任何回应。

这也解释了曼朱基奇格外关注莱维的原因，不光是下午茶时间，就连晚上，曼朱基奇都要在这家面包店赖到店长快要下班，他在固定座位上把新品旧品点了个遍，一边大声夸赞，一边打量莱维。

莱维侧身坐在柜台后面，袖子卷到手肘，一双眼睛盯着手里的活计，他偶尔停下，轻轻推一把鼻梁上的眼镜，再轻柔地把烤好的饼干或者坚果一颗一颗装进袋子里（防止被挤碎），像个神父一样给它们美味的祝福。然后再小心地嘬一口咖啡。

他的眼镜因为咖啡的热度布满了雾气，莱维似乎并不在意，他从不用布擦拭眼镜，每次都是放下杯子，抬着头等着雾气消散，再低头继续分他的坚果或者饼干，而有的时候他干脆任由咖啡冷掉，一口气装好全部零食，发出满足的叹息——莱维自己并不那么热爱咖啡，只是顺便给自己倒一杯。然后从镜片的薄雾后面偷看曼朱基奇。

这画面看起来有点滑稽，曼朱基奇等着他剥坚果，偶尔绕过去偷吃一颗，然后再在莱维生气前把整包买下，屡试不爽。只是偶尔的，莱维会提出要他尝尝店里的新品，喜欢的话可以送给他一袋。

接下来的每一天，曼朱基奇都来面包店做义务试吃员。

一切发展于一场猝不及防的暴雨。

汽车去修理了，他那天只骑了自行车。曼朱基奇暂时没法回家，莱维本该在半小时前就关门下班，但现在看起来完全没有赶人的意思，依旧做着手里的事。曼朱基奇的咖啡还需要续杯，或许能再来点派和蛋挞，他来到柜台前，越过莱维的肩膀向里张望。

莱维踮起脚，挡住曼朱基奇的视线，就那么直勾勾地盯着他，蓝色的瞳仁亮晶晶的，盯得人心里毛毛的。

“你是不是只知道在我这蹭吃蹭喝？”

“你还卖别的？”

曼朱基奇有点疑惑，他不知道莱维什么意思，而莱维不打算解释：他揽过曼朱基奇的肩膀，抓着他，扶着桌，让嘴唇和嘴唇制造一个亲吻。

有点晕，咖啡味，烟味，还有阴雨天里也浇不灭的奇异阳光味。

他们隔着一张半米宽的条桌亲了好久，他的嘴唇很软，曼朱基奇想起粉色瓣嘴的小动物。

“不得不说，”他喃喃道，“我被吓了一跳。”

莱维咯咯地笑，曼朱基奇钻进柜台，胳膊肘差点打翻咖啡杯。

“我还以为没机会了。”曼朱基奇捧着他的脸，轻轻挠他的下巴，“或许你可以给我说说，我该怎么讨好一只猫咪？”

“讨好谁？”莱维挣开他的手，偏过头把曼朱基奇的耳垂含进嘴里。“你还有别的猫？”

莱维想要雨再大一点，最好一直下。

曼朱基奇只有一只猫，他们在柜台后拥抱，重新吻在一起。

——END——


End file.
